


We’re Not In Kansas Anymore, Toto

by rainyroyale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Father Figure Bobby, Mother Figure Jody, Reader is a psychic, Reference to Suite Life of Zack And Cody, Slow Burn, reader is a female, reader is close to her mother, reader is from an alternate universe, this is my first fic be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyroyale/pseuds/rainyroyale
Summary: Reader wakes up in a field, with no memory of how she got there. When she decides to try and find civilization, she is met with a familiar face— and a horrible yet amazing realization.She fell into the Supernatural universe.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	We’re Not In Kansas Anymore, Toto

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I originally wrote this as self-indulgent fan fiction, but for some reason or another, I decided to share it with the world. please be nice

(Y/N) woke up in a barren field, with no signs of life as far as the eye could see. Confused, she got up and looked up at the sky, using her hand to shield her eyes. With a sigh, she let her arm fall, as well as her gaze. She looked out onto the horizon, her eyes narrowing, as to look for anything that could help her. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she opened the compass app, biting her lip as she read the numbers. She was facing west. If she were to head north, she might just find civilization. So she turned to her right and started walking. 

By the time she had finally reached a town, it had gotten dark. With a quick glance at the time, she knew it was too late to catch any store being open. A police station was her next best bet, so she hurried off in search of one. 

Thankfully, it seemed like it was still open, so she rushed inside, catching the attention of the person behind the desk. “Is there something wrong, miss?” She asked, concerned at (Y/N)’s current state of being. Her hair was messy and stuck to her skin from sweat, her clothes muddy from where she was lying down. There were a few scrapes on her skin as well, blood lightly scattered among them. 

“I'm really lost, can you please tell me what town I'm in?” She answered breathlessly, eyes dim with fatigue.

“Sioux Falls… Are you okay? You look like you could have a concussion.” (Y/N) bent over in an attempt to catch her breath. “What's happening, do I need to call you an ambulance?”

“What's going on over here?” Another voice asked, this one familiar and filled with authority.

“Uh... This young woman burst in asking what city this is. She doesn't look so good, Sheriff Mills.” The girl’s ears perked up, her heart beginning to race. Surely it had to be a coincidence. Mills is a common last name, who says one of them can't be a sheriff in Sioux Falls? The more she thought about it, the more she knew she was wrong. The writers of Supernatural would get sued for using a real person’s name, location, and position. Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders, shaking her back into reality. Looking up, she saw the one and only Jody Mills staring back at her. 

“I said, are you okay?” She drew in a shaky breath, moving her head from left to right, her eyes filling with tears. (Y/N) was in an alternate reality. A reality in which she had no clue if her family existed or not. “Alright. Janet, I'm taking her to the hospital. Hold down the fort.” She put an arm behind her and guided her out the door, eventually leading to her large car. “What’s your name, sweetie?” She asked, voice smooth as butter. 

“(Y/N).”

“That's a pretty name. Is there a last name to that, or is it like Prince or Beyoncé?” She asked, obviously trying to get a laugh out of the shaken girl, but to no avail.

“Doesn't matter. My family's probably gone anyway.”

Jody frowned and opened the car door, helping her in, making her way to the driver's seat and jumping in herself.

“Um… What year is it?” Jody gave her a look before starting the car, buckling her seatbelt and motioning for the young woman to do so as well. 

“Two-Thousand Two. Do you have a concussion or something?” (Y/N) rolled her eyes and huffed, harshly buckling her seatbelt. 

“Okay, here’s the deal. I need you to call Bobby Singer.” The older woman gave her a confused look, her eyes narrowing slightly. 

“How do you know Bobby Singer?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you call him and tell him I’m a case he needs to come over for.”

“How do you-“

“Like I said, it doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is that you get him over here.” Jody was silent for a moment as she stared at the young girl. She clicked her tongue before turning her eyes to the road, her hand jerking the keys to turn the engine on. 

“First the hospital, and then I’ll call Bobby. Deal?”

“Deal.” 

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one, save for a sniffle or two. (Y/N) kept glancing over at Jody, not able to get over the fact that she was really in the Supernatural universe.

“What?” 

“N-Nothing.”

“You keep looking at me like you’ve seen a ghost. Do I know you?” The younger woman sighed deeply, harshly. 

“No. You just, uh. Look a lot like somebody I used to know.” Jody’s face fell, stealing a glance at her before looking back at the road. 

“What was her name?” (Y/N)’s mind went blank. What could she say to that? She was lying, and wasn’t prepared to back herself up. Her mind was stumbling over its own feet trying to think of a name. 

“Uh, Carey. Carey Martin.” That was, of course, the mom’s name in ‘Suite Life of Zack and Cody’. 

“I’m sorry.” She sounded so sincere that she felt bad for lying. 

“...Thank you.”

Jody eventually pulled into the parking lot, turning off the car and turning towards (Y/N). “Alright. Once I get you all checked in, I’ll call Bobby and get him over here.”

“Tell him I know about Karen. That’ll be sure to get his attention more than ‘this twenty-one year old girl says she knows you’. An odd look crossed the older woman’s face before she finally nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt and sliding out of the car. She walked around to (Y/N)’s side and opened the door for her, watching silently as she slipped out. The young woman winced as she put weight on her left leg, limping and shifting her weight to her right leg. 

“What’s wrong?” Jody held out her arms in concern, looking down in search of the problem. 

“My leg hurts, is all.” She walked on ahead of Jody, powering through the pain. With Jody on her tail, they walked into the hospital and up to the front desk. 

“This young lady needs to see a doctor. She woke up in a field with no memory of getting there. She must have walked for hours before she reached my station. I think she might have a concussion or something.” The receptionist nodded, looking up at (Y/N). 

“Name?”

“(Y/F/N).” The receptionist typed down all the information given to him, and once he had finished, he held out a clipboard and a pen. 

“Fill this out, please. A doctor will be with you as soon as possible.”

After (Y/N) had gotten checked into the hospital, and had her wounds checked, Jody stayed true to her word and called Bobby and told him to come over. (Y/N) Knew that he'd be highly suspicious of her, and he might very well be pissed too. But she prepared herself for an interrogation. Before she knew it, Bobby came through the door, fury poorly hidden on his face. He stared at her for several moments before closing the door and dropping a bag on the table. “Mr Singer-“

“Shut it.” He opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of what she assumed to be holy water and a large silver knife. “I’m only going to ask one time. What are you?”

“I’m human. It’s just that…” She hesitated. He might not believe the truth if he heard it. Then again, he might not even believe it if she said she was from the future, or that she was psychic. 

"Well? Spit it out."

"I’m from a, uh. Different universe.” Bobby stared at her as if she had three heads. "I know it’s crazy, but it’s true. I’m from a universe where your life is a TV show. " She paused, biting her lip. “W-Well, not your life exactly. It’s about Sam and Dean Winchester’s lives. You're in it." She drew in a deep breath, unnerved by Bobby’s staring.

"What?”

“Okay. So I have to prove it, I guess. Um. Your wife was Karen. Before she… Passed, you had a fight because she wanted kids and you didn’t. What she didn’t know is that you didn’t want to end up like your dad.” Bobby flinched, raising the knife as a warning.

“Don’t. Don’t go there.”

“I'm sorry, I am. But how else would I know these things?”

“You could be a demon.”

“Okay, so splash me with holy water. Cut me with that knife. I'm human. I swear.”

Bobby drew close, pulling the bottle of holy water out of his pocket. With the knife in his hand, he screwed the top off, splashing the young woman with its contents. After she had not displayed any reaction, he moved towards her with the silver blade. Hesitating as he reached her arm, he made deep eye contact with her, trying to find any sort of deception. After a few minutes, he simply touched the side of the blade to her skin. He heaved a heavy sigh and retreated to a chair to put everything away. "A different universe, huh? Where my life is a television show?"

“Yes. Well, like I said, it’s mostly about Sam, Dean, and John Winchester. But Rufus Turner, Ellen, and Joanna Harvelle ore regularly occurring on the show too." Bobby sat down and held a hand up.

"Just- Just... I need a moment to absorb." (Y/N) didn’t know how much time had passed before Bobby cleared his throat. “Okay. Tell me what happened.”

"Well, that’s just it, Mr. Singer, I don't  
know what happened. I just woke up in a field with no memory of how I got there.” Bobby hummed in consideration.

"What made you call me for help? Why not John and Dean?"

“We’re talking about John Winchester, here. If I had called him here and started spouting stuff about him and Mary, he and Dean would’ve killed without hesitation.”

“You have a point. Let’s get you out of here. But, you uh, you said Sam was on the show. He’s in college right now. What’s going to happen to him?”

The young woman looked solemnly at Bobby, her eyes filling with tears. “Hell, Mr. Singer. A hell I hope I can help him avoid.” He shook his head and left the room to get a doctor. Jody entered the room a few moments later with a bag in her arms.

"Hey, I got you some clothes. You got here in the dead of fall, so there’s some thick flannels in here and a new pair of jeans. I also got you a thick pair of socks. This should hold you over until you get home.” It was then when the tears started to fall. They were hot and made her eyes burn. Her shoulders shook with the release of adrenaline, the  
small hospital room echoing the sounds of her sobs.

“Ohhh no.” Jody set the bag down and walked over to the young girl’s side, watching as tears slid down her face. “I’m sorry, do you not like the color, or something?”

“I miss my mom!" she wailed, pressing her hands into her face, her shoulders shaking harder as she cried more silently, exhaustion seeping into her bones.

"Oh, sweetheart. I -" She sighed, pulling up a chair to sit down beside (Y/N)’s bed. Jody placed her hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder, awkwardly trying to comfort her. "We’ll find her, don’t worry. I'm very good at my job.”

"You don’t understand." (Y/N) put her hands down, revealing her red eyes and wet cheeks. "I don’t know if my mom is even—" She cut herself off, knowing Jody would never believe her. At least, not until the zombies. And that wasn’t until season five. Jody’s face fell, and her heart shattered. There was a knock at the door. “Come in," (Y/N) croaked, scrubbing at her eyes with the heel of her palm. The door swung open, and in walked Bobby with the doctor. 

“Okay, (Y/N). Here are your discharge papers. Once you sign them, you're free to go." He handed her a pen and clipboard, then turned swiftly to walk out of the room.

"(Y/N), how old are you? " Jody asked, glancing at Bobby.

"Twenty-one."

“Do you have anyone we can call? "

"No, I—" She sighed sharply and rubbed  
her face, the weight in her stomach increasing. “It's just me and my mom. I don’t have any other  
family." Jody stared pityingly at her for a  
few moments before she turned to look at Bobby.

"Can I talk to you outside for a sec, Bobby?" She turned on her heel and walked out the door, Bobby following shortly after. The door clicked shut behind them. All (Y/N) could hear was muffled arguing. And then; louder, probably louder than she meant, She heard Jody's voice- steady and stern. "You owe me." Silence followed for the longest time. (Y/N) signed her discharge papers and set the clipboard aside, jumping when the door opened. Bobby entered, discomfort and annoyance plain in his expression and body language.

“(Y/N)," he huffed, shuffling his feet. “You should come stay with me. Until we figure out how to get you home.”

“Um." (Y/N) bit her lip, unsure of how to react. "Did Jody force you?” Even though the idea of staying with Bobby was an exciting one, she didn’t want him to be forced to take her in.

“That doesn't matter. You need a place to stay, and it might as well be with me.” There was a pause. An uncomfortable one.

"Do I have to get a job?" She asked, looking up at Bobby with tired eyes.

"Not if you don't want to, I guess. I’m not your dad. But if you’re going to be living with me, you have to learn how to hunt. Or, do you actually know more than me?” (Y/N) smiled, sitting up to look at him better.

"You’re the smartest person on the show, Bobby. I'd have to study lore for a hundred years to know more than you. I only know about what's going to happen in the future. And I don’t even know about everything, you know? Only what they’ve made episodes about.”

“Right. That makes sense. I’ll get the doctor and tell him we’re ready to go so he can take that IV outta you.” He turned and left without another word. Left alone in the quiet hospital room, (Y/N) looked at the bag of clothes that Jody left on the floor. ‘Why would she do that?’ She wondered, brow knit with confusion.

It was a while before Bobby returned with a nurse.

“Hey, sweetie. How ya feeling? Ready to go home?” She nodded numbly, watching as the nurse removed the IV and put a bandage over the small puncture it left, picking up her discharge papers before leaving the room. Bobby picked up the bag of clothes and handed it to the young woman before taking a seat in a chair. 

“Go ahead and get changed. I’ll wait here for you.” (Y/N) nodded and slid off the bed, slowly making her way to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door behind her, setting the bag in the sink. Undying the robe and letting it slip off her shoulders, she pulled out the socks and jeans, moving to sit on the toilet to put them on. 

“Hm, good fit. Thanks, Jody.” She walked back over to the sink and pulled out a black shirt and a flannel, pulling them both on. After staring at herself in the mirror for a while, she made her way out, the plastic bag grasped tightly in her fist. “Are my shoes out here, Mr. Singer?” He looked up from a book, nodding at the bed. 

“Yeah, I put them right there for you. And you can call me Bobby.” (Y/N) smiled softly before walking over to the bed, picking up her shoes and sitting down to slide them on. 

“Ok. I’m ready to leave, Bobby.”


End file.
